


Room For Rent

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca and Stacie need a new roommate. They've gone through six in quick succession and five of them were absolute disasters. The one thing in common? They were all straight. So this time Beca places an ad for a roommate, no heterosexuals need apply, and they find the perfect candidate. But Beca soon begins thinking she really is perfect, and that's just as bad. (One-shot.)





	

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" erupted the violent scream from her roommates bedroom. Beca sat bolt upright and rubbed her face once before getting out of bed. She immediately grabbed the baseball bat from under her bed and headed for Stacie's room. There was all kinds of yelling coming from there now. Beca barged in and grabbed the young man in question by the shirt and pulled him out of the room. He tried to fight her off but she simply brandished the bat at him.

"Get into your room, pack your shit and get the fuck out," she said.

"You can't kick me out," he said. "I have a lease."

"Fuck your lease you god damned pervert," Beca said. "Get the fuck out. You have fifteen minutes." She slammed his door behind her and headed for Stacie's room. Her roommate was pacing her bedroom floor angrily.

"I swear to god Beca, I'm done having straight dudes as roommates," she spat. "It always ends the same fucking way, with a goddamned frat boy jacking off in my bedroom while I'm asleep." It would be funny if it weren't unfortunately true. This had now happened three times. Boy moves in. Boy doesn't believe Stacie is gay and in a relationship. Stacie warns them off. Boy continues. Stacie blatantly tells them to fuck off and instead they break into her room at night and watch her sleep. Of course, they blame her and the fact that she slept naked. Beca didn't give a shit if she slept naked, it was her fucking bedroom.

"I'm kicking him out," Beca said. "Once he's gone you can come crash in my bed and we'll clean up tomorrow. Did he- you know?"

"No, I woke pretty quickly, so I'll sleep in here. Once he's gone." Beca took the bat and went back to the bedroom of their now former roommate, standing just outside the door. He still hadn't made a move to begin getting his stuff together.

"I thought I told you to pack your shit," she said threateningly.

"I have a lease," he said again.

"The lease agreement you signed said you'd never go into either of our bedrooms unless invited," Beca said. "Which you broke when you unlocked Stacie's motherfucking door and went in without her knowledge and whipped your fucking dick out."

"She wanted it," he said. Beca stepped into his room and swung the bat down at the bedside table, inches from his kneecaps. It split the surface of the table. Beca wasn't worried, the furniture was theirs anyway. He recoiled and scrambled away from her, getting up. Beca advanced on him, bat resting on her shoulder.

"Explain to me how my extremely gay and extremely committed to her girlfriend roommate wanted your undersized excuse for a dick," she said evenly.

"You're a fucking psycho," he said. "No way she's a homo."

"You're wrong on two counts dude - she is a homo and I'm not a psycho," Beca said. "I'm actually very relaxed. But I will take a fucking bat every day to any pervert who tries to pull their dick out and jerk off over my best friend while she sleeps. Now pack your shit, asshole, and get the fuck out. Or I'll summon someone with handcuffs to get you the fuck out. Last warning." She tapped the bat against the doorframe and stood outside his door to make sure he was packing his stuff. He didn't take long to cram most of his stuff into a duffle.

"You can come get the rest of your shit tomorrow," Beca said. "At 10am when Stacie isn't here. But I will be."

"Where the fuck am I supposed to sleep tonight?" he asked.

"Not my fucking problem," Beca said. "Now give me your keys and go." Beca locked the door behind him and then went back to check on Stacie.

"He's gone," Beca said. Stacie still looked repulsed.

"Why the fuck do straight boys keep doing that?" she asked. "And just to me?"

"Because I give off the vibe that I'll kill them," Beca said. "Plus you're the one with the killer boobs and legs, dude."

"No more straight roommates," Stacie said. "Not boys, not girls."

"Amen to that," Beca said. They had gone through six roommates in eleven months. One had moved out when she'd gotten engaged which was fine. The three boys had all ended up in Stacie's bedroom, and the two other straight girls had heard that they were rooming with two lesbians and proceeded to flit about in tights and crop tops and get all giggly any time they had drinks and ask if Beca and Stacie thought they were pretty. It was fucking annoying and then when Beca ended up cracking saying that attention seeking straight girls generally were not attractive they got all pissy and turned into bitches from hell.

"Looks like it's back to Craigslist tomorrow," Stacie sighed.

"I'll take care of it, Stace," Beca said. "You've got class, so you just worry about that. I'll clean the shit out, get another bedside table, place an ad on Craigslist."

"You broke another bedside table?" Stacie said with a wry smile.

"My bat slipped," Beca shrugged.

"Why do you even own a baseball bat, Beca? You're not remotely athletic," Stacie said.

"Because I'm five feet tall and completely realistic about my ability to fuck someone up if required," Beca said. "And having a best friend as hot as you, unfortunately means it's required from time to time. So, bat."

"Well I appreciate you and your bat," Stacie said.

"You gonna be able to sleep okay?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, Becs. I'll be fine," Stacie said. "Thanks." She left Stacie and returned to her own room. She was annoyed that tomorrow they would again have to start looking for a new roommate. But having that extra person chipping in on the rent meant they could live a bit more comfortably.

The next morning Beca waited for their former roommate to return and pick up the last of his stuff. He showed up with a couple of trash bags and was gone inside an hour. When he complained about his being kicked out again, Beca told him to go fuck himself. He left without further bat-related threats.

She jumped onto ikea's website and ordered a new bedside, exactly the same as the one she'd broken, selecting next day delivery. Then she worded an ad for Craigslist, and emailed it to Stacie for her approval. It was pretty basic and to the point.

_Room for Rent $700 p/month - Barden Central_  
Fully furnished, utilities included, available now.  
Modern two story townhouse, full kitchen and laundry, two and a half baths, garage parking, spacious yard with deck. Less than 15m to hospital, train station and Barden U.  
Must be non smoker, must be queer friendly, no pets (no exceptions).  
To share with 2F mid twenties, would suit students, no heterosexuals - yes, seriously. First and last month up front plus $200 security. 

After she'd done that, she turned on some music and cleaned the vacated room from top to bottom, scrubbing and vacuuming and dusting until it was fit for a new inhabitant.

The rest of the house was tidy already. She and Stacie kept it pretty clean and it was fine to start showing people through it as soon as they got some responses. Stacie called her between classes.

"You gonna leave that no hetero thing on there?" Stacie asked.

"Want another roommate who breaks into your room to jack off?" Beca asked.

"Fine, leave it on," Stacie said. "Put it up."

"Want me to schedule interviews around your classes?" Beca asked.

"Nah. You know what we want. I just want someone in the room ASAP," she said. They hung up and Beca placed the ad with pictures of the place. Their method for choosing roommates was easy. Interview in the order they respond and stop interviewing once they found someone suitable.

She was surprised when the first response came through in just seven minutes. But when she opened it, it was some idiot asking to haggle the price down on the room to $500. The next reply came about an hour and a half later. Beca read the message twice. There didn't seem to be anything weird going on. Her name was Aubrey and she was a 26 year old, non smoking intern at the hospital. She had no pets and claimed to fit the criteria, so Beca called the number she had left.

"Aubrey Posen," came a professional sounding voice.

"Yeah is this the Aubrey who just responded to a Craigslist ad for a room for rent?" Beca asked.

"Yes," the woman replied.

"My name is Beca, I'm one of the tenants," she said.  
"I'd like to interview you and invite you to see the place. Tomorrow?"

"Um, tomorrow works as long as it's in the morning," Aubrey said. "I start work at midday."

"That's fine," Beca said. "Is nine thirty too early?"

"No that's fine, thank you," the woman replied. Beca gave her the address and confirmed she'd see her the following morning at 9:30. It was fitting because Stacie's first morning class was at eleven, which meant she'd meet the potential roommate as well.

The next morning the doorbell rang at precisely 9:30 am. Beca opened it.

"Aubrey?" she said. The woman nodded. "I'm Beca Mitchell, we spoke on the phone." They shook hands. The stranger was a slim blonde, taller than herself but not as tall as Stacie.

"Nice to meet you," she said. "And thank you for being able to schedule the interview so early."

"Come on in," Beca said. The blonde followed her in to the living room, where Stacie was waiting. "Aubrey, this is Stacie Conrad, Stacie, Aubrey Posen." They shook hands.

"I just put coffee on if you want some," Stacie said.

"That'd be great," Aubrey replied. "Just black, thanks."

"Why don't I give you the quick tour while we wait for coffee?" Beca asked. Aubrey followed her through the lower level as she pointed out rooms, saying all downstairs rooms were fair game except for the desk in the study. Then they headed upstairs where Beca pointed out hers and Stacie's bedrooms and then showed her the empty room. It had a built in closet and a large window, an empty dresser, a desk and the table Beca had put the bat through in the early hours of the previous morning.

"Ignore the broken bedside table," Beca said. "It's being replaced with an identical one today."

"What's the bathroom situation?" Aubrey asked.

"I gave the room with the ensuite to Stacie," Beca said. "The other bathroom is plenty big and I'm not precious about mirror time. But I clean it regularly. We're both pretty tidy." She nodded.

"It's a decent size," she said. Stacie called out that the coffee was ready and they came downstairs, choosing to drink it out on the deck.

"So," Beca said. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm a doctor, I'm twenty six, and at the moment I'm staying with a friend of a colleague. She's an Australian who pretty much has no idea of personal space," Aubrey replied. "I'm single, and work a rotating roster of shifts at the hospital. I definitely don't smoke, I don't have time to party excessively though I don't mind a glass of wine of an evening to unwind and I'm not quite sure why you felt it necessary to specify no heterosexuals need apply but I'm gay so it doesn't much matter."

"We've had six straight roommates of differing gender and five of them ended badly," Stacie said.

"What do you guys do?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm working on my Ph.D.," Stacie said. "Biochem. So my life is very much study and labs at the moment."

"And I'm a DJ and songwriter but I work from home," Beca said. "You don't need to be concerned about noise though. I'm pretty much always working with headphones on and if I'm not I make sure everyone's cool with the noise."

"True," Stacie said. "She's considerate when it comes to that stuff."

"What utilities are included?" Aubrey asked.

"Electric, heating, gas, wifi," Beca said. "The 700 also contributes to the gardening. We have a guy who comes and takes care of lawns, gardens and gutters. The water is solar, and there's a booster switch for winter."

"You're not a vegan or anything? Are you going to mind us cussing pretty regularly?" Stacie asked.

"No," Aubrey said. "I'm quiet, tidy, I run when I have time but I'm not going to try and convert anyone into a workout junkie. I eat meat and cheese - especially together - drink a ton of coffee. I don't mind cooking but my skills aren't exactly gourmet, but I'm happy to offset that with taking care of the dishes where necessary. I don't cuss much but I don't care if you do, I pretty much only have an aversion to the one word which I'm sure you can guess."

"The cooking isn't a problem, Beca's a great cook," Stacie said.

"I've always been happy to cook for three," Beca said. "It's no problem. Also, we know it's a single bed situation but if there are sleepovers in the future, heads up to the two of us is a common courtesy. Noise levels should be pretty chill and any damage or drama caused by outsiders is your problem."

"I don't have anything on the horizon," Aubrey assured them. "Am I presumptuous to assume this is going well?"

"Stacie's girlfriend Cynthia Rose visits every other weekend," Beca continued. "She's easygoing and doesn't crowd the place."

"What does she do?"

"She's clerking for the treasury department at the moment," Stacie said. "Also, you can bring friends over but parties are a no no unless planned and discussed beforehand. We're not going to demand you hang out with us all the time, but you're free to chill with us whenever. We're amiable people."

"The only hard and fast rule we have is that nobody enters someone else's room without explicit permission," Beca said. "That means all three of us. I know it seems like common courtesy but it's in the lease for a reason."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Aubrey said.

"Stacie's woken up with roommates at the end of her bed and their hands in their pants," Beca said. "More than once."

"That's disgusting," Aubrey said. "And it also explains the no hetero thing."

"Do you mind if Stacie and I excuse ourselves and talk for a moment?" Beca asked. The blonde shook her head so they went inside.

"I like her," Stacie said. "Quiet, seems tidy and professional."

"The only problem I have is that she's super good looking," Beca asked.

"Yeah, but you're not an animal," Stacie said. "I vote yes. Let's not even bother interviewing anyone else."

"Agreed. Provided she's got the money ready she can move in whenever," Beca said. She went into the living room and pulled a roommate lease agreement from her drawer. Then theyy went back outside and sat down.

"So we'd like to offer you the room," Stacie said. "It's yours once you sign the lease and pay the first, last and security."

"Thank you," Aubrey said. "Can I ask a few questions first?"

"Shoot," Beca said.

"The ad mentioned garage parking?" Aubrey questioned.

"You saw the garage," Beca said. "Stace and I don't drive, we cab it or uber. Good uber service around here. It's all yours."

"And I can expect that nobody is going to want to borrow the car?" Aubrey asked.

"Of course not," Stacie said. "I carpool to Barden U."

"And I get that I'm moving in and you guys are accustomed to living together but the shift work and sleep deal is pretty intense," Aubrey said.

"We're quiet," Beca promised. "And we'll respect your need to sleep dude."

"Can I bring my own mattress?" Aubrey asked.

"Hell yes," Beca said. "I'll get the other one down and store it in the rafters in the garage."

"And would I be able to change the blind to one that would block sun out more effectively?" Aubrey asked.

"Go for it," Stacie said. "Whatever you need to sleep is fine. Air and heat has a thermostat in every room."

"And will you take a check?" Aubrey asked. "I can write you one right now."

"Yeah, just make it out to Beca," Stacie said. "Welcome aboard, Aubrey." She shook both their hands again and read the lease agreement before signing it. Then she pulled a check book out of her bag and wrote out the check for $1600 to Beca.

"This is great," Aubrey said. "It's not that I didn't like Amy but it was just never ending party with her. And this is a good twenty minutes closer to work. I'll start bringing stuff by tomorrow, if that's okay."

"Any time, I'm always here," Beca said.

"I should get going though, I have to stop off somewhere before I go to work," Aubrey said. Beca went inside and grabbed the keys she'd confiscated from the the guy the previous day and gave them to the blonde.

"Thanks again," Aubrey said. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

Aubrey moved her stuff in over the next two days and was settled in on Friday afternoon. She'd helped Beca pull the old mattress off of the bed and lug it down to the garage, where they used some questionable methods to get it up into the rafters.

"Normally I'd cook like, a welcome to the house dinner," Beca said, "but it's Friday night and I've gotta work."

"Speaking of which," Aubrey said. "Would it be helpful for you guys to know when I'm actually working?"

"Probably, but we're not going to need a daily schedule of your movements," Beca said. "If you're not here, we'll assume you're working, and if you're asleep, I dunno, hang your stethoscope on your door or something."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Um, is it cool if I have a friend here for most of tomorrow? We're working on a study and have a thousand case files to read."

"Of course dude," Beca said. "I'll be sleeping but I'm pretty heavy when it comes to sleep. I gotta get my stuff together and shower. Uh, in terms of dinner, there's a bunch of takeout menus on top of the fridge. All good places."

"Is Stacie due home soon?" Aubrey asked.

"She'll probably be another hour."

"I might wait in case she wants anything," Aubrey said.

"Dude, text her," Beca said. "I'll give you her number."

"She won't mind?"

"Course not."

"You guys have been friends for a long time, huh?" Aubrey said with a smile.

"Ten years," Beca said. "No, twelve. She's the best." She gave Aubrey Stacie's cell number so the blonde could text her and disappeared to take her shower.

She didn't see the blonde again til the following day after she'd stumbled out of bed and showered. She dressed in a pair of tiny running shorts and a tank and was headed for the kitchen where she ran into the blonde with her friend, a redhead with vibrant blue eyes. They were with Stacie, who was making coffee.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Stacie said. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks," Beca said.

"I hope we didn't wake you," Aubrey said.

"Nah," Beca said.

"Chloe this is Beca, Beca this is Chloe. We work together and she's my best friend," Aubrey explained.

"It's nice to meet you," Chloe said.

"Yeah you too," Beca said. "Sorry, I'll be more coherent and friendly after caffeine." Stacie pushed the first cup into her hands.

"How was the club?"

"Yeah good," Beca said. "Except my crazy ex was there."

"Oh god, not Molly," Stacie said. Beca nodded.

"Security had to toss her," she said.

"She still blonde?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. She explained to the other girls. "We dated a couple years back and it wasn't working so I broke up with her and I started seeing this other girl, Eve. Molly saw us out together and promptly bleached her previously brown hair platinum blonde to match Eve's and showed up wearing underwear and a trench coat saying that if I wanted her blonde all I had to do was say the word."

"That's batshit insane," Chloe said. "So glad I'm not in the dating game."

"Married?" Stacie asked.

"I will be in just under three months," Chloe replied. "Bree, we should probably try and get the data review at least done today."

"Oh yeah, you guys are doing a study," Beca said. "What's it about?"

"Adverse outcomes after broad spectrum antibiotics for non-specific infection in pediatric patients," Aubrey said.

"I have no idea what that means," Beca said.

"When someone comes in with some kind of infection," Chloe said, "it's common for doctors to prescribe a drug that covers a whole lot of bases to start with while they narrow down the infection. We're looking at pediatric cases specifically where the outcomes were negative - normally an allergic reaction, or worsening of symptoms - to try and establish whether or not it's worth giving the drug at all or whether one kind performs better than the other."

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Stacie said.

"It is," Aubrey said, "but the data is a real bitch. And Chloe's right, we should try and nail it up while we have a free day at the same time."

"Well if you guys can tear yourselves away from your fascinating data tonight," Beca said, "I'm on at The Foundry at nine. Stacie will be coming along so if you wanna tag, feel free. And bring your fiancé if you want."

"Seriously?" Chloe said. "That might be fun, we haven't been out in a while. Thanks Beca." She nodded and stuck her head into the fridge to find something to eat.

The first couple of weeks of the three of them living together went really smoothly. There was no drama, no middle of the night visits to anybody's room. And Aubrey was a good roommate. She worked a lot, yes, but she didn't seal herself off inside her room either. She liked to be with the two of them when she was home - even just reading medical texts or journals as Beca and Stacie watched trashy tv or talked.

But Beca was beginning to grow uneasy with Aubrey, not that it was anything the blonde could control. Because she was attracted to her, and that was bad. She didn't want to end up like one of the fucking creeps she'd tossed out for doing the same thing to Stacie. But she couldn't help it. Aubrey was smart, easygoing, absolutely motherfucking gorgeous and easy to talk to.

It was only made more dangerous on the few occasions that Aubrey had tagged along to the club with Stacie. Because Aubrey in jeans or yoga pants was gorgeous so Aubrey dancing at the club in tight little dresses was going to give her heart failure. She was lamenting this to Stacie one evening when Aubrey was working night shift.

"This is not a good thing," she moaned. "Stace, what the fuck am I gonna do? Because she's a babe and I like her but we have to live together. That's fifty different kinds of awkward. Plus she probably doesn't even think anything like that about me."

Stacie wasn't so sure about that last point. Because she and Aubrey were friendly, but the blonde always seemed to come out of her shell a little more with Beca around. She was pretty sure that Aubrey at least thought Beca was cute, but she kept that to herself.

"I don't really have any useful advice for you here," Stacie said. "Can't really afford to lose another roommate."

Beca knew she was right so she resolved to keep her burgeoning attraction under wraps. She tried. She really did. And she made it another month. But then she came home from the club early one morning and found Aubrey crying on the couch, knees pulled up in front of her. Beca immediately ditched her leather jacket and grabbed a box of Kleenex, sinking into the couch beside her.

"Dude, are you okay?" Beca asked softly. Aubrey took a tissue and wiped her eyes.

"Just had a really shitty day at work," Aubrey said. "Most days you can just take a deep breath and leave it at the door, but today it wasn't enough. Happens from time to time."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beca asked.

"Not really," Aubrey said. "It's not encouraged outside of work. Privacy and stuff."

"Okay," Beca said. "Then do you need anything? Water? Or like, whiskey?"

"Can you maybe just hang out with me a few minutes longer?" Aubrey asked barely above a whisper. Beca nodded, too afraid to speak and Aubrey leaned her head down on her shoulder. Beca wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm consolingly as she cried a little more and then eventually stopped. She didn't get up though, not for a long time, so Beca just sat there with her until she finally moved.

"Uh, thanks," Aubrey said. "Normally I have Chloe for all this post-work debrief, but she's off at the moment getting things finalized for the wedding."

"Hey, it's no problem," Beca said.

"But I appreciate it all the same," Aubrey said. "I'm pretty sure it's not in the description of roommate to hold me while I cry."

"What kind of asshole would I be if I could just walk past you crying in the middle of the night and not ask if you were okay?" Beca said.

"No, you're definitely not an asshole," Aubrey said with a soft smile. "I think it's about time we both made it to bed. Good night, Beca."

"Yeah, good night," Beca said absently. She registered that the blonde had in fact gotten up off of the couch, but she was stuck. Because her arm around Aubrey had felt right, and comfortable and she'd wanted to make it all better, whatever it was. Plus she smelled better than anyone who'd just worked twelve hours in an emergency room should. She didn't know how she was going to be able to keep doing this.

She wavered again the night after Chloe's wedding. Aubrey had come home in the early hours - Beca was still awake and unwinding after a shift at the club. She'd looked "motherfucking radiant and shit" - those were the exact words she'd said to Stacie the next day. It had been true. Beca was falling hard for this girl. Stacie was even seeing it. But again, she thought Aubrey might actually feel the same.

Everything came to a head after another five weeks. Beca had tried to rein herself in, tried not to be the creeper who went after the roommate. But Cynthia Rose was down for the weekend, so they'd decided on drinks on the deck - Aubrey had asked if she could invite Chloe and her husband Luke, because they'd heard back a few days ago that the study they'd done and consequent article they'd submitted was being received well by people who mattered and they would be published in some big medical journal soon. Stacie had said the more the merrier, so the six of them had drinks and dinner together - two couples and Aubrey and Beca.

Turned out Aubrey was telling the truth about not being much of a cook but she could make a margarita like nobody's business, and kept the pitcher topped up during the night. After Stacie and Cynthia Rose called it a night and Aubrey seeing her friends off in a cab, she and Beca lingered on the deck to finish the pitcher and look up at the stars. This was easily the most drunk Beca had ever seen the blonde.

"Hey Beca?" she asked. "Are you happy?"

"Uh, yeah," Beca said. "No complaints."

"No, seriously," Aubrey said. "For such a long time I wasn't happy, you know? But now, both in the grander scheme of things and also right in this very singular moment in time, I can say that I am truly happy."

"Sitting on the deck getting drunk with me makes you truly happy?" Beca asked. It was intended to be a casual question.

"Yes, Beca, it does," Aubrey said seriously. "So, let me ask you again. Are you happy?" Beca took a moment to remember what she had said. Grander scheme, singular moment in time. Then she spoke.

"Yeah, Aubrey, I actually am," she admitted. They finished their last drinks in silence and went their separate ways to bed. But Beca didn't sleep until much later. She was too busy worrying about what came next.

After Cynthia Rose had left, Beca cornered Stacie and said she was going to have to move out.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Stacie asked.

"I'm moving out," Beca said. "I'm falling in love with her, and I'm not just going to kick her out because I can't stop myself. She can stay, I'll leave. I'm the idiot falling in love, she shouldn't be homeless because of that."

"You're an idiot," Stacie said. "Have you not even considered that she might actually share the sentiment?"

"As if," Beca said. "Look, I'll put some feelers out and find someone to take my place. But last night all I wanted to do was kiss the crap out of her, and she shouldn't have to worry about that. It's the honorable thing to do. I'll move out so she can stay."

"Who says I want you to move out?" interrupted a voice. Beca paled. Aubrey had heard at least some of their conversation. Stacie immediately got up and left the room, throwing a pointed glance over her shoulder at the smaller girl. "Beca, why would me staying mean you have to move?" Beca sighed and began fidgeting with the thin silver ring on her finger.

"Alright," Beca said. "I'm just going to put it all out there, because why the fuck not? I'm moving out because I don't want to put any unnecessary pressure on you, Aubrey. Because - shit. Because I'm pretty certain that I've fallen in love with you at some point over the last couple of months. And you shouldn't have to tiptoe around the place worrying about me, okay? Let's not make a big thing out of it." She had now gotten to her feet and was pacing, Aubrey's eyes tracking her as she moved.

"You're in love with me?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, I am," Beca said, gesturing wildly with her hands. "Because grander scheme and singular moment, you make me happy. It's fucking inconvenient but I couldn't help it. You're beautiful and smart and-" she was silenced by Aubrey's mouth on hers. Their lips slanted over one another's and Beca felt Aubrey's tongue curl into her mouth.

"What the fu-" Beca began, but was cut off with another kiss. This time she shut up and went with it, leaning into Aubrey and letting a hand rest on the back of her neck as she felt Aubrey's arms wrap around her.

"Okay," Aubrey said after pulling back. "Uh, so maybe I'm a little bit in love with you, too."

"Just a little bit?" Beca teased. Aubrey fake-pouted, but Beca pulled the taller girl toward her again. Their mouths fused together in a searing embrace, tongues colliding and hands grasping at each other's bodies as they tried to hold on to the moment. It was broken only when Stacie called in through the doorway.

"If you guys ever break up I'm kicking you both out!"


End file.
